familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, Nevada
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nevada. As of the 2000 census, the population is 4,165. Its county seat is Pioche6. History Lincoln County was established in 1866 after Nevada moved its state line eastward and southward at the expense of Utah and Arizona territories. It is named after Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States. Original legislation called for the creation of a "Stewart County", after Nevada Senator William M. Stewart, however this was later changed in a substitute bill. Crystal Springs was the county's first seat in 1866, followed by Hiko in 1867, and Pioche in 1871. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 27,549 km² (10,637 sq mi). 27,541 km² (10,634 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.03%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Route 93 * Nevada State Route 318 * Nevada State Route 319 * Nevada State Route 375 Adjacent Counties * White Pine County - north * Nye County - west * Clark County - south * Mohave County - southeast * Washington County - east * Iron County - east * Beaver County - east * Millard County - northeast Education Public schools in Lincoln County are under the Lincoln County School District. The schools are: *Pioche Elementary School *Caliente Elementary School *Pahranagat Valley Elementary School *Panaca Elementary School *Meadow Valley Middle School *Pahranagat Valley Middle School *Lincoln County High School *C. O. Bastian High School *Pahranagat Valley High School Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,165 people, 1,540 households, and 1,010 families residing in the county. The population density was 0/km² (0/sq mi). There were 2,178 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (0/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.50% White, 1.78% Black or African American, 1.75% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.69% from other races, and 1.92% from two or more races. 5.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,540 households out of which 29.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 31.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 30.10% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 21.90% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 107.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,979, and the median income for a family was $45,588. Males had a median income of $40,048 versus $23,571 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,326. About 11.50% of families and 16.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.60% of those under age 18 and 17.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns in Lincoln County]] *Pioche (county seat) *Caliente *Carp *Hiko *Panaca *Rachel *Alamo *Ash Springs *Ursine *Barclay *Elgin *Pony Springs Category:Counties of Nevada Category:Lincoln County, Nevada